Unwanted Change
by Maroon Caludin
Summary: Inuaysha and company find in a destroyed village a young girl who was wounded and blinded after being attacked by demons. Also, it appears that some demon blood during the attack entered her body, and she is turning into a demon!


**Inuyasha**

**An Unwanted Change**

**Chapter I**

**The Wounded Girl**

**Copyrights**

**Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT claim them as my own. This is just a story I wrote merely for fun. Please don't sue.  
**

"Sit."

"AHH!! What's the big idea, Kagome?"

"What do you mean? You asked for it!"

"I did not! I didn't do anything!"

"Why do they always have to fight?"

"Because they are simple minded."

"Yep..."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara were as usual continuing their quest for shard of the Shikon no Tama and their eternal for Naraku. At the moment they were all making their way through a forest.

"Hey, look a village!" Kagome shouted suddenly stopping.

Everyone else followed suit.

"Your right, Kaome!" Shippo exclaimed also spotting the village.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air.

"I smell blood..." He said a serious expression upon his face.

"Blood?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah, and its fresh."

"Hm?!" Kagome suddenly let out a gasp. "I sense a jewel shard!" She shouted.

"What?!" Inuyasha looked to her. "Where?"

"Toward the village."

"Let's go then!"

They all then hurried to the village.

* * *

"...How horrible..." Kagome muttered looking around the village.

They had all just arrived at the village. Or what used to be a village. It was in shambles. Most of the houses had been destroyed, bodies, and blood covered the ground. The bodies that littered the ground were both of humans and Demons, but mostly humans.

"...It looks like no one survived..." Sango said sadly as she looked around the silent lifeless village.

"It appears so...But we should make sure there are no survivors that need assistance...Besides we have to gather the bodies and dig proper graves..." Miroku responded.

"First we need to find the jewel shard. We can do that later." Inuyasha looked to Kagome. " Kagome, Where is it?"

"Ummm..." Kagome glanced around. "I'm not exactly...Oh! I sense it in that direction!" Kagome pointed eat of the village.

"Alright, let's go!"

They then all ran in that direction. After running for a bit, they all stopped.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome looked around.

"Over there! By that body..." Kagome pointed to the east still.

"Alright!"

They all ran to where Kagome had pointed out the body. The body laying there was of a young girl. She had long black hair, and was dressed in green and black. Next to her laid a large sword. Everyone looked down at the body.

"...It's a girl..." Kagome muttered.

"Is she dead?" Shippou asked.

Miroku stepped forward and knelt down beside the girl. He took one of her arms, removed the black glove which was on it, and felt her wrist for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He said after feeling it.

"Really? She is?" Kagome questioned surprised.

"She'll need treatment though." Miroku said as he eyed her black. Her clothes had been torn and there was a lot of blood there. Miroku turned to Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh right. I'll take care of her." Kagome replied realizing what Miroku wanted.

"Hey, what about the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha yelled. He seemed to be annoyed.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him.

"Where is it?!"

"Oh, umm..." Kagome looked around the area. She saw a soft pink grow being emitted from the sword on the ground. "There! Its in that sword I think!" She yelled pointing to it.

"What? In the sword?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes. It is. I'm sure of it." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha walked around Miroku and the unconscious girl and picked the sword up.

"In this thing? How've it get in here?"

"Who knows. We can worry about that later, Inuyasha. Right now we really should tend to this girl's wounds." Miroku said.

"But what about the jewel shard?"

"We have it, that's all that matters. We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to worry about this girl."

"Feh...Fine, whatever."


End file.
